The Death of Chivalry
The Death of Chivalry is a quest that replaced Black Knights' Fortress. It features Sir Owen and Saradomin and is the second quest to take place in the Sixth Age. This quest has references to the former Black Knights' Fortress quest and the RuneScape novels. Official description hold of a weapon of great power and Saradomin needs both you and Sir Owen to stop them.}} Walkthrough Meeting Saradomin Speak to Sir Owen in the garden north of the Edgeville Monastery. He will tell you "the owl hoots at midnight". Respond with any of the available options. Sir Owen will explain that Sir Amik Varze sent him to the area for a mission, but that his contact hasn't arrived yet. Soon you are interrupted by a cutscene of Saradomin arriving to the area. After choosing an option (either kneeling to, standing before, speaking to or calling Saradomin a snow imp), progress through the conversation. If you have openly declared allegiance to a god through a God Emissary, you can bow before him if he is your chosen god, or if you have sided with any other emissary, initially defy his request and declare your loyalties to another god. Saradomin will tell you that his enemies, the Kinshra, have discovered a powerful weapon last used during the Third Age. He needs you to prevent them from using it. Accept the quest. Since you will need a disguise to enter the fortress, take the armour just south-west of you, made up of the Black Knight captain's helm, cuirass, gown, gauntlets and boots. Equip the armour and return to Saradomin. He'll tell you that you'll be impersonating Captain Dulcin, the overseer of the Black Knights. Sir Owen will accompany you as your prisoner. With your permission, Saradomin will teleport you to the entrance of the Black Knights' Fortress. If you have a pet or familiar out, dismiss it before Saradomin teleports you, or you will not be able to go through the portcullis in the next part of the quest, this will save you from the possibility of not being able to dismiss the pet or familiar after being teleported. Infiltrating the fortress During this section, you need to speak to the various characters in the fortress, convincing them that you are Captain Dulcin. Wrong answers will increase your suspicion bar, which must stay below 100, or else you'll be kicked out and have to start over again. Attempt to open the portcullis and talk to the Fortress guard. Regardless of your answer to his first question, your suspicion bar will be raised to 25. The guard will ask you what you're doing with a knight of Saradomin. Before continuing, you may inspect the tapestries to learn about the lore of the quest, including the Siege of Falador, the Kinshra, and the War of 164. Speak to Lieutenant York in the middle of the floor. He will ask you why the prisoner is not under guard. Head north-west and speak to the fortress guard next to the staircase. He'll ask what you're doing and tell you prisoners aren't allowed on the upper levels. Now on the first floor, head to the southern part of the building. Speak to Hierophant Marius, who will try to give you the mark of Zamorak. You may pray at the Zamorak Altar to the south, restoring your prayer points and reducing your suspicion bar by 5. Speak to another Fortress guard at the south-east staircase, who again will tell you not to bring a prisoner up to the higher levels. On the second floor, you may search the bookshelves next to the stairs to obtain The History of the Kinshra, a book chronicling the foundation of the Kinshra and the kingdom of Asgarnia. Next, speak to Lieutenant Graves in the hallway, who will inform you that the witch has escaped and the operation has been sabotaged. Lieutenant Graves will ask to guard Sir Owen, but before he can do anything, Owen will incapacitate him. Search the body for 250 coins. You're given a choice whether to kill Graves or tie him up. Pick either option and head to Captain Dulcin's quarters. The Ritual The Marker Search Dulcin's desk in the north-eastern area to find Captain Dulcin's journal, which you're unable to unlock. Head up the stairs to the ritual chamber. Search the wardrobe for a Letter from Lord Daquarius, search the box of candles for three red candles, search the shelf for chalk, and then take the Grimoire. Now read the Grimoire to learn the ritual and gain 250 Magic experience. To prepare for the ritual, repair the symbol on the floor and replace each of the three candles. The Candles Light the candles and talk to Sir Owen. He will tell you to chant over the north-west candle. When you start chanting, you can check the Grimoire to find the right words for the candle, which varies for each player: #1 on the Grimoire on the north-west candle, #2 on the north-east and #3 on the south-east. Please note that it must be in order (i.e. 1, then 2, then 3). Sir Owen will confirm which candle needs to be chanted next. The correct order is: Arom Nahrea Imperium Feritas Silenti Sepulchrum Igasac Perdimit Ebulam After chanting at the last candle, a portal will open up to an unknown realm. Prepare for battle by using the convenient bank chest, and enter the portal, which contains enemies with stats scaled to your own levels. After the following point, if you need to bank for more supplies, you will need to teleport out. If you then talk to Saradomin he will offer you a teleport back to the ritual chamber. The Saradominist Crypt The portal leads to a Saradominist crypt, with three Black Knights torturing a Damsel. After a quick cutscene, dispatch the three Black Knights (They are scaled to your combat level, some food is recommended). Search their bodies to find some coins and a cage door key, which you can use to unlock the Damsel's cage. She explains that she is Dawn, a sister of the Abbey of St. Elspeth Citharede. Dawn will tell you that the Black Knights have found a weapon sealed behind a holy barrier, and they're trying to sacrifice her to breach the barrier. You're given a choice of what to do with her, but she'll stay in the main area regardless of your decision. Search the supply crate for 100 fire runes and 200 water runes, and take the handwritten message from the crate in the south-east. Enter the doorway to the east, to a crypt filled with the bodies of Saradominist warriors from the Third Age. Inspect the coffins or the heaps of bones for more information on the history of the area. Fern Open the portcullis to the south, gaining 125 Strength experience. Head to the center of the new room, looting the Black Knights' bodies for some coins if you'd like, and speak to Fern, the ghost of a fallen centaur. Her duty is to protect Elora's wand, a powerful wand of her sister, Elora the Lifegiver. Fern's duty is to judge the virtue of those who attempt to wield the wand. You'll have to defeat her in battle to take the wand from her. The fight against Fern is fairly easy, however some food is recommended. She attacks with ranged and has no weakness. Like the previous fight, her stats are scaled to your own levels, and Sir Owen will provide a token amount of support. Occasionally, she will use a special attack, where she charges at you with a powerful spell of energy. When she does this, flee until she stops, and then resume attacking her. The Wand of Resurrection Once Fern is killed, the first barrier to the wand in the south will be lowered. You'll have to solve a matching puzzle to lower the second barrier and access the wand. There are 16 total tiles surrounding the wand, which means eight pairs. Click one tile and then another, and Owen will tell you what they represent and if they match. You are allowed eight incorrect guesses before the puzzle resets. The final barrier requires you or Sir Owen to sacrifice their virtuous blood. After a conversation with Owen about whose blood to sacrifice, a cutscene will play. The final barrier will fall, and Dawn will teleport in and steal the wand! Fighting for the wand Sir Owen and Black Knight Zombies Head back to the main room and talk to Dawn. After explaining her foul intentions, she will kill Sir Owen, and raise both him and the black knights from the dead before teleporting away. The zombified Owen and knights will then attack you. As with the previous fights, their life points are scaled, although they are fairly easy. You can defeat them in any order you desire. One tactic is to stand on the stairs and use magic or ranged weapons as the zombies are unable to climb stairs. Once they are defeated, search Sir Owen's body. You may compose a eulogy, say a prayer to the god of your choosing, and take his shield (you are not required to pick up the shield now, even if you want the shield, since you will be awarded the shield upon completion of the quest). Go north and open the portcullis (gaining 125 more Strength experience) and enter the main tomb area. The Prisoner is a Lie Talk to Dawn and attack her. She will have life points scaled to your combat level (up to 49500), and this is the hardest fight of the quest. Dawn attacks using standard Fire Strike spells. She also has a special attack that creates a pulsating purple cloud that covers a 3x3 area and deals 10% of your maximum life points in damage every few ticks. When she's about to release the purple cloud, there will be a set of white pulsating circles where you're standing, and 2.5 seconds later, the purple cloud will appear (duration depends on how far you've progressed in the battle). This can be avoided by running away from where you're standing. Initially she will create one purple cloud, and during the duration of the purple cloud(s) will attack you with un-deflectable magic attacks. After you complete each skeleton wave, she will create an additional purple cloud in succession to the previous one (2 clouds after wave 1, 3 clouds after wave 2, and 4 purple clouds at once after wave 3). Dawn has no weaknesses, but since she attacks with magic, ranged armour and weapons are beneficial. If you stand upon the platform while all possible purple clouds are not in effect, she will push you off the platform, then start summoning a purple cloud. But if all purple clouds are currently in effect, she will not push you off (but will push you off when the first cloud dissipates). Thus, melee is only usable after baiting out all of her purple clouds. One tactic a player can use will make the fight easier, but will take longer. When the fight starts, hide behind a coffin and get ready to use Combust or Fragmentation Shot. Leave your cover, use your ability, and quickly hide behind cover again. She is not able to mage you or summon a purple cloud if you are behind cover. A player should only have to worry about skeletons when using this method, but it will take significantly longer than the normal method. You can also simply hit her normally, run behind the coffin, come out on the other side of the coffin and hit her again. Repeat this until she dies. In addition, there is an altar on the east side of the room which provides unlimited prayer restores, allowing a player to turn on powerful prayers permanently, such as Soul Split and Torment/Anguish. Every time she loses 25% of her total life points, she will shroud herself in a barrier which blocks all attacks against her. She will then summon skeleton warriors, skeleton archers, and skeleton mages to attack you. While they are alive, you cannot harm Dawn. She will summon four skeletons when she is at 75% health, five when she is at half health, and finally six at 25% health. As her health decreases, so does the spawning health of the skeletons. Skeleton archers spawn with the warriors in the second set and mages spawn in the third set with the archers and warriors. The most efficient strategy is to take cover behind a coffin so Dawn cannot attack you, allowing you to focus all your attacks onto the skeletons only. Players who are low on health or wish to save food during the fight can hide behind a coffin and rest until their life points have regenerated. Although this can take a few minutes, it is a viable option for players struggling to defeat Dawn and her summoned skeletons. If you die, you will respawn in Captain Dulcin's office, and when using the portal, you will be immediately teleported back to the fight. If you teleport out of the fight to avoid death or for some other reason, you can either re-equip Captain Dulcin's armour to regain access to the fortress and proceed to the ritual chamber or speak to Saradomin in the monastery to be teleported directly to the ritual chamber. Keep in mind that when you leave, either by teleport or by death, Dawns' health will return and you'll have to fight through all the skeleton waves again. Remember to use the bank chest near the ritual chamber to prepare for combat with Dawn. Using the portal transports you to a location near Dawn where the fight can be renewed. Saradomin and the wand When you defeat Dawn, Search her body to find the Wand of Resurrection, Dawn's key, and the Skull of Remembrance. You may now use the small key to unlock the journal - do so and read it. It contains Dulcin's diary entries, most notably on how he first entered the Tomb of the Fallen, lost many men to Fern and failed to breach the final ward protecting the wand. The next entries are written in red by Lensig, the witch to whom the letter you found earlier was addressed, and it is revealed she had been assigned to murder Dulcin by Lord Daquarius before disguising herself as the captain. After looting her corpse, Saradomin will call you back to the southern room. With these items, go back, and a short dialogue appears where Saradomin demands you to give the wand to him. If you don't choose to give him the wand, he will grab it from you by force. If you attempt to use the wand on Sir Owen at this point before continuing the conversation, it will start an animation but fail and Saradomin will explain why it didn't work, and furthermore that only a god can revive him a second time. The wand deems him unworthy when he attempts to resurrect Sir Owen, and thus brings the knight back, but it corrupts his arm at the same time. Saradomin takes the wand.png|Saradomin takes the wand from the player by force. Saradomin revives Sir Owen.png|Saradomin uses the wand to revive Sir Owen. Sir Owen corrupted.png|Saradomin accidentally corrupts a part of Sir Owen. He explains that he wants to restore the centaur race using the wand, but that expedition must wait. Although Saradomin always uses the wand to attempt to resurrect Sir Owen, regardless of the player's decision, if the player initially trusts Saradomin with the wand when he asks for it, and makes other certain dialogue choices, Saradomin will entrust the wand to Sir Owen before the end of the quest, stating "do not make me regret this". The dialogue choices required for Saradomin to entrust Sir Owen with the wand include very loyal Saradominist statements. One example is when the player can choose to say "I am still loyal to you, Saradomin." to which he replies his thanks, and mentions that the player's loyalty is appreciated in these "Dark Times", alternatively after completion of the quest The World Wakes, using the fourth option will lead to Saradomin entrusting the wand to Sir Owen as well. Most conversational routes will, however, result in Saradomin keeping the wand for himself, saying he wishes to wait and see how Sir Owen's corruption progresses before entrusting the wand to him, or speaks of how he may allow the player to use it in future. Saradomin will teleport you back to the Edgeville Monastery with your permission, or you can stay and explore the area further. You will complete the quest either way. Rewards * 3 quest points (only if you had not completed Black Knights' Fortress before its removal) * These rewards may be found during the quest. * * coins * lamp (useable on one of: Attack, Strength, Defence, Constitution, Magic or Ranged). * lamp. * 4 Knightly titles (you are suggested one based on choices made during the quest, but you can pick any one at any time through the title interface) ** ['''Name]' ** '[Name]' ** '[Name]' ** '[Name]' * Sir Owen Sonde's shield with an emote that may be performed while the shield is equipped. * Skull of Remembrance that gives the ability to replay this quest's cinematic cutscenes (in a few locations only), teleport to the Black Knight ritual chamber, and to re-battle Dawn when used on her body. * Set of Black Knight captain's armour. Defeat Dawn a second time after the quest to get a cosmetic override of this armour as well. * Additional rewards '''Non-members/Free-to-play:' * Ability to make Dulcin's armour a cosmetic override by defeating Dawn in battle after the quest. This can be done by using the Skull of Remembrance on Dawn's dead body. * Searching the supply crate by Black Knights' tents next to the portal will yield 200 water runes and 100 fire runes if you did not take them during the quest. Members/Pay-to-play: * Ability to replant the cabbages in the Edgeville Monastery cabbage patch with 12 cabbage seeds and , awarding . Members can find these rewards in the coffins in the Tomb of the Fallen, which can be returned to via the portal in the Black Knights' Fortress or by selecting teleport as an option on the Skull of Remembrance which is given to you in the quest. * ancient lamp (useable on one of: Attack, Strength, Defence, Constitution, Magic, Ranged, Prayer or Summoning). (requires and 40 in the chosen combat skill, including prayer.) * ancient lamp (requires and (cannot be boosted)) * Gilded cabbage which summons Brassica Prime, who awards after being kicked 30 times. (requires ). This bonus Prayer experience is awarded in the form of double experience while you train in the skill, not instantaneously as given by XP lamps. * Templar outfit - a cosmetic override. Transcript Music unlocked * Fighting and Praying * Hidden Evils * Skirmish * Fern * Fighting for Light Part I * Fighting for Light Part II Gallery The Wand of Resurrection concept art.jpg|Concept art of the Wand of Resurrection. The Death of Chivalry puzzle room concept art.jpg|Concept art of the puzzle room where the wand is contained. Fern concept artwork.jpg|Concept art of Fern. Captain Dulcin's armour concept artwork.jpg|Concept artwork for Captain Dulcin's armour. Corrupted Sir Owen concept artwork.jpg|Artwork of the corrupted Sir Owen, with Zamorak and Saradomin overlooking in the distance. The Death of Chivalry noticeboard.png|''Infiltrate the Black Knight's Fortress in search of a mysterious weapon hidden since the God Wars.'' Cultural references * When speaking to Sir Owen at the start of the quest, one of the options you can choose as a reply to 'The owl hoots at midnight.' is 'The owls are not what they seem.'. This is a reference to the 1990 television show Mod Stu loves, , in which the phrase is one of the clues given to the protagonist by a character known as "The Giant". * You are able to tell Owen his mission is to seek the Holy Gruel, a pun on the Holy Grail - an item which King Arthur, an enemy of the Kinshra, sought to obtain. * You can tell Owen his assignment is "to be a hero", which is a reference to one of Mod Stu's favourite childhood games, , wherein one of the possible replies to the question what your quest is, asked by a guardian of the Wizards' Tower, is "to be a hero". * The assignment "to get two hundred unicorn horns" is a poke at various RPG games where most if not all 'quests' only entail retrieving a certain amount of items, while also referencing an equine creature as a prelude to the centaur involvement in the quest. * When Sir Owen kneels before Saradomin and praises him, the god responds by saying "If there's one thing I cannot stand, it is people grovelling," a reference to when God says the same thing to King Arthur. * When speaking with Hierophant Marius, you can hear the nearby Zamorak worshipers occasionally recite the same lines as the monks in . * When asked about the ritual circle, Owen states that, "There are things that dwell in dark places which are best left undisturbed." This is a reference to , when Gandalf references the Balrog upon first entering Moria. * The chapter "Dawn of the Dead" in Captain Dulcin's journal is a reference to a , where the protagonists fight for survival against zombies. * When talking to Fern, there is an option to say "We're on a mission from a god." This is a reference to a famous line in the 1980 American film, . * When fighting Fern, as she is about to die, Sir Owen will say "Finish her!" (this does not appear in chatbox, but can be heard with sound on). This is a reference to the fighting game franchise . * When deciding what to do with Elora's wand, there is a reference to an catchphrase, "That wand belongs in a museum!", for the archaeologist often remarks throughout the films that various artefacts should be kept in a museum rather than falling in enemy hands. * Examining Sir Owen when he's a zombie yields the text "High-Octane Knightmare Fuel", which references , as does the name of the cutscene where Dawn is first encountered, Deliberately Distressed Damsel. * The skull of remembrance lists the cutscene where Owen is resurrected as "Knight of the Living Dead", a reference to the film . * Many items that are dead or destroyed will have an "Ex-" prefixed examine text; a burned cabbage, when Saradomin appears at the Monastery, will have the examine description of "Ex-cabbage"; the mounted dragon heads in Dulcin's office "Ex-dragon". This is from the Monty Python . * The examine text of the wardrobe in the ritual chamber ("I hope there isn't a witch inside...or a lion.") is a reference to . * The rewards titles are a reference to Peter the Magnificent, Susan the Gentle, Edmund the Just, and Lucy the Valiant from , * When you read the Grimoire its title is "Book of Shadows". This is a reference to witches, Wiccans & many other practitioners of magick, who usually keep their spells and rituals written down in a Grimoire or Book of Shadows. * When you talk to Brother Althric after the quest (or when you re-plant the cabbages) he will say "My beautiful cabbages..." This is a possible reference to the Cabbage merchant from Avatar the Last Airbender. Trivia * This quest is the first to use level scaling, which was first introduced in Dungeoneering bosses and then reused in the Battle of Lumbridge event. * This is the first free-to-play quest which features a repeatable boss. * In the initial conversation with Saradomin, when he asks the player what he/she thinks of his new look, there is an option that reads "Worst update ever". This is a reference to the similar statement made by RuneScape players when Jagex launches an update they are not happy with. * One of the original titles for the quest was "The Crisis of Faith". * The gilded cabbage is a reference to the the old Black Knights' Fortress quest, where a cabbage was used to foil the plans of the Black Knight captain and the witch. * During the end of the quest, you can attempt to use the Wand of Resurrection on Sir Owen; however, it does not work and Saradomin informs you that only the power of a god will be able to resurrect Owen because he has already been resurrected and killed again. * While Ozan's and Ariane's quests that replaced Prince Ali Rescue and Rune Mysteries are still required for the further quests that required the original ones, The Death of Chivalry is set in the Sixth Age, unlike Black Knights' Fortress. The requirement has been removed from quests such as Recruitment Drive and Mod Stu has adjusted the quests where necessary. * This quest was the first to be released in RuneScape 3. * Originally, the skeletons Dawn summons did not scale with your combat level. This was changed in the 29 August 2013 update. * Since 22 October, players are able to regrow the cabbages that Saradomin scorched. * The summary for the quest in the Adventurer's Log reads: I managed to infiltrate the Black Knights and defeat a witch, foiling their evil plans. References Category:Wikia Game Guides quests